1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to Radio Frequency (RF) coaxial connectors with resilient conductor contact surfaces between signal conducting portions of the connection interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. Coaxial connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between a cable terminated with a connector provided with the desired connector interface and a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or a further cable. Prior coaxial connector interfaces typically utilize a rigid outer conductor contact surface seated by compression of the mating contact surfaces against one another and an inner conductor contact surface comprising a spring finger basket biased to engage a center pin inserted therein.
Connector interfaces with flexible outer conductor contact surfaces are known; however, these may have relatively weak interconnection retention and/or additional mechanism such as movable lever actions to apply and/or release bias upon conventional spring finger elements of the contact surfaces to enable tool-less connection and disconnection, for example in “quick connect/disconnect” type connectors.
Passive Intermodulation Distortion (PIM) is a form of electrical interference/signal transmission degradation that may occur with less than symmetrical interconnections and/or as electro-mechanical interconnections shift or degrade over time, for example due to mechanical stress, vibration, thermal cycling, corrosion and/or material degradation. PIM is an important interconnection quality characteristic, as PIM generated by a single low quality interconnection may degrade the electrical performance of an entire RF system.
Competition in the cable connector market has focused attention on improving interconnection performance and long term reliability of the interconnection. Further, reduction of overall costs, including materials, training and installation costs, is a significant factor for commercial success.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector and method of interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.